gfofandomcom-20200222-history
Money
Money is some amount of copper pieces ( ), silver pieces ( ), gold pieces ( ), or a combination of any those types of coins. Your current total is shown at the bottom left of your open backpack window. Using money You can spend it at a vendor NPC, trade, mail it to other player characters, bid with it for an item at the Auction House, or just save it. Obtaining money You can get money by looting dead mobs, completing quests, selling items to vendor NPCs, via trade or mail from other player characters, or by selling an item at the Auction House. If you use money to put a deposit down for auctioning an item, you lose the deposit if it doesn't sell or if you cancel the auction, but any failed bids are returned via mail. The accumulation of wealth within Grand Fantasia is almost as complex a science as it is in the real world, and thousands of words have been written on how to do it. Types of coins * Also known as copper pieces or c'''. * Also known as silver pieces or '''s. * Also known as gold pieces or g'. "Coin" as a term can also refer to the currency of ''Grand Fantasia, though its use is mostly limited to questgivers giving out monetary rewards to players. Conversion rates * = * = * = NOTE: You can never have more than — if you get to , it will automatically change to in the silver column. The same is true when you get to , if you add another copper then it will automatically change to . There is no conversion rate for gold coins, so you may have more than . Technical considerations From a technical point of view, money can be "created" (ie, added to the player economy) and "destroyed" (removed from the player economy). '''Money is "created" when: * A player sells an item to a vendor. * A player loots money from a mob or chest. * A player completes a quest with a monetary rewards Money is "destroyed" when: * A player buys an item from a vendor or a skill from a trainer. * A player pays a deposit / cut to the Auction House. * A player pays for repairs. * A player completes a quest that has a monetary requirement (not so common). * A player deletes a character (or otherwise stops using it). Money is also traded between players in exchange for items and services, but this does not itself affect the amount of money in circulation. While leveling a character, a player naturally "creates" hundreds of gold, though much of it is "destroyed/spent" by repair costs, training costs and personal spendings. Since a character starts with no money, it is clear that a perfectly new server has no money in circulation. As the server ages, money will be "created" at a greater rate, as players kill mobs (monsters) that drop more money and do quest with larger rewards. However, the amount of money "destroyed" also increases with age. Players obtain better gear which has higher repair cost. Deflation There is also economic deflation since gold farmers and bots have a dramatic effect on the local server economy by selling items at reduced price on the Auction House. This is equally annoying to players as it means their own item value decreases over time. Of course, the average wealth isn't affected by auction-house transactions, but a lot of players have been put out by the fluctuating prices. Economy summary The Grand Fantasia economy will always fluctuate, and large events such as the launch will have a knock-on effect. The best advice to any player worried about an economic decline on their server is not to buy any gold from gold sellers, as this will have a worse effect on the economy. Also, make sure you price your auctions based on market-value and not just stab-in-the-dark wishwork. Although it is technically against the ToS to affect other's gameplay in a negative way (including the economy), it's generally accepted that under-pricing doesn't count as it doesn't affect the average wealth of players on your realm. It's also generally accepted that underpricing is very annoying, since other players will find it difficult to sell items at the correct price, and it may even lower the value of the item you're selling. Slight underpricing (up to around 10% of market value off) is acceptable, however. Although little is known about the actual average Grand Fantasia player's wealth, there is much speculation about it and wherever you look you'll find a different figure.